mc_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Summoner
'Summoner ' Summoner is a fictional superhero in the Grey Dimension. "Hello, people of Earth, I have spent five years in the Vortex Dimension. Dr. Vincent Tempus, committed suicide and sent the Theseus II mission rocket into the black hole known as Minotaur. Dr. Karla Wu and Dr. Cecela Wu were sucked into the black hole and killed. PFC Jenny Samsers was poisoned by Dr. Tempus. Finally, my best friend, who's body I am carrying Nick Brass was impaled by the rocket's debris." Summoner to the press during his return to Earth. Origin Blake Shields was an astronaut in the Theseus II program. Out of the ten candidates, he was one of the six to be selected for the one-way trip to the Pinwheel Galaxy. After Dr. Vincent Tempus destroys the ships and kills the female half of the crew, Blake Shields and Nick Brass are sucked into the black hole, Minotaur. Minotaur is actually the portal to the Vortex Dimension and the guardian, Mersollas, protects the pair but the ship's debris implaled Brass. Mersollas teaches Shields the secrets of the Vortex Dimension which is where the Darkest Demons are imprisoned. Shields later returns to the Grey Dimension and Washington D.C, and to the anger of the investor of the Theseus program, Donald Gray, tells the story of the failed project. Biography Blake Shields was dubbed the Summoner by a small child in the stands at his return to Earth. He immediatel makes enemies with Gray who becomes the supervillain and mob boss, Revet. This starts Summoner's obsession with destroying the mobs, mafia, and drug cartels. He later is allowed by the U.S. government to live in the Anthony Shield Mansion with his four brothers Russel, Hugh, Virgil, and Carter. After Revet is killed with the help of Carter who is in the Navy and Russel who was not allowed into the Army because he is blind in his left eye, it is revealed that Revet paid Dr. Vincent Tempus to kill the crew so the Theseus projects wouldn't continue so Revet could get his money back. During the next two years, Summoner eliminated the Mexican Drug Cartel and informed the government of Revet's plan so the Theseus projects were lauched again. Virgil, who is a professor of astrology at Dartmouth, is diagnosed with Eye Cancer and due to the eye disabilities with Russel and Virgil, Hugh joins the Coast Guard. The Theseus III mission is launched, the rocket loses contact and goes missing. The rocket is found two months later the rocket crashed into the Eiffel Tower. The Coast Guard is deployed to check it out and the French superhero the Red Dove goes, as well. Red Dove goes missing and the whole Coast Guard squadron is reported dead. Summoner goes to check it out and finds Hugh screaming because he believes he is trapped under the boat so he can't see. Really, High was blinded by the attacker and there is a purple twelve in Roman numerals on marked on his left arm that is found somewhere on all the other dead bodies, too. Summoner feels a strange pain so he returns to Minotaur. He finds Mersollas dead with the purple twelve on the top of his head so he enters the Vortex Dimension. He find all the Darkest Demons murdered and Red Dove unconscious in the Vortex Dimension. The attacker is believed to be Red Dove until Red Dove his killed and marked. Dr. Century reveals himself as the attacker as he notifies the world he has killed the entire presidential line of succession and challenges the government. He duels Summoner in the burning White House and stabs Summoner in the chest with his Hour Staff that lets him control time. Carter storms the room with Hugh and Carter shoots the staff while Hugh chucks five grenades at Dr. Century and Summoner with the last of his power uses his powers to guide one to Dr. Century's head. Celestial War Due to his immense power and courage Summoner was voted onto the Council of Wisdom. He was the quietest person on the Council and never spoke up. The first time he did was in the Olympian Trial to decide if Olympian would become a hero or not. Summoner convinced them to approve Hunter Penning and that is why he felt responsible when the teenager Hunter Penning was killed by Sherrock. Summoner was the only member of the Council of Wisdom not to fight in that division but he fought in the Anti-Accur division that Accur transported to the Moon. Before that the crew was captured by Durrix, the God of Stone, and Bubble Breath was killed. Carter Shields gave up his life to throw Summoner the Hour Staff to locate the Shield of Durrix and then eliminate Durrix. Long after the war was over, Summoner killed Domingo Pujols, the Costa Rican Mafia's leader, and defeated Vortex, Champion of the Five Dimensions, and mastered all the secrets of the Vortex so he returned Hugh's vision and cured Virgil's cancer but was not able to cure Russel who gained superpowers and joined the Hercules Project as the hero ,Phalanx.